Deceit
by Seras Alson
Summary: When Seras finds herself at the end of a new and powerful vampires amusement, her feelings begin to play tricks on her. Can Alucard help her escape what lies in the dark? Or will this new enemy's deceit prove too difficult for even their bond?


**Deceit**

(A/N This takes place without the series original enemies. It's a little A/U, but basically the same. It involves an OC.)

Summary: When Seras finds herself at the end of a new and powerful vampires amusement, her feelings begin to play tricks on her. Can Alucard help her escape what lies in the dark? Or will this new enemy's deceit prove too difficult for even their bond to overcome?

Rated: M/R

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or manga, _Hellsing_.

Chapter 1 Taken

She made little noise as she glided along her path, her footfalls silent and careful. The din of the city had long since quieted and she took a moment to allow her senses to become acquainted with her ssurroundings. Seras sniffed, the stink of human wafting into her predatory nose, making her stomach growl. She swallowed hard, her palate parched and waiting to be satiated. Her fingers curled against her palms, leaving moon-shaped gouges in her flesh. As each moment passed another stab of hunger plagued her, making her dizzy with need. She could feel herself weakening, beginning to deteriorate as she continually refused to eat. Pain blinded her once again and she berated herself for her stupidity. She should have eaten. Yet the thought of thick crimson fluid flowing down her throat, coating her tongue and sitting in her gut made her nauseas. The pain would have to be overcome for it was the better of two evils.

A cold wind brought a shiver up her spine, her muscles tensing as a forlorn feeling swept over her. She wrapped her jacket closer to her figure, her arms crossing along her chest in a vain effort to make herself warmer. Her short, blonde locks ruffled against the nape of her neck, tickling the sensitive skin and giving her body more cause to shudder. At some point, Seras became vaguely aware that her feet seemed to have gained a mind of their own. She looked about her once again, her brow furrowing at the unfamiliarity. How far had she walked? The trees were becoming thicker, and the remaining noise of the city had faded, even with her acute hearing. The wind seemed to curl around her ears, its iciness teasing her own cold flesh. A soft smile found its way to her lips, though her eyes remained dark.

Taking a slow breath, Seras tried to recollect her thoughts, put some semblance of order into her otherwise chaotic life. However, her thoughts had escaped her and she was left with a heavy feeling that was slowly driving her mad. A chuckle escaped her pouted, pink lips. Madness was really all she had now. The continuum of trivial tasks that she was expected to perform. The customs she was becoming all too familiar with. Her training and her day to day encounters with Alucard were becoming rather dull, to say the least.

As her mind sank into her bitter thoughts, she couldn't help but be reminded of the ease that her old life had provided. Normal work and your average day-to-day bad guy. At one time, she had choice over what food she ate, and perhaps she had taken that luxury for granted. God what she wouldn't give for a glass of chardonnay and a pizza, loaded with vegetables. Her mouth watered at the thought and another hunger pang ravaged her stomach. Shaking her head, she looked up at the moon, its light hitting her face and making her fair skin appear almost luminescent. The moon gave her a chill and she was quick to steal her gaze from it, her stopped heart giving her chest a phantom clench. Her soft smile quickly turned to a grimace at the thought of the bright rock, it forever a reminder to her of its more cheerful counterpart. Oh the sun, now that was the one aspect of her old life that she missed the most.

Seras rolled her eyes, disgusted at her own self pity. Yes, there were many unsavoury parts to her new life, yet she could not deny the fact that a lot of good had too befallen her. A power greater than that of any mortal resided within her, making her privy to strength she could never have hoped to achieve. However, her refusal to drink as her master did, took away her newfound gifts, leaving her to be nothing more than a distraction. So really, what good _had_ come of her changing? But even as she questioned that, a soft voice chided her in her head. HE was the soul redemption to her predicament. Her sire and master, Alucard. He had fascinated her from the moment she had laid eyes on him, and even now he never failed to keep her interest piqued. Butterflies fluttered in her chaotic stomach and she took another moment to fill her lungs with useless oxygen. If she could still blush, she was sure her cheeks would be stained red.

As she vainly attempted to calm her nerves, a sudden thought dawned on her. Just why was she out in the middle of nowhere? Taking in the continuous row of trees and endless darkness, Seras tried to think back to what had prompted this random 2am walk. Her thoughts swam back to her earlier encounter with her sire and a scowl quickly marred her pretty face. She had awoken a few hours after dusk to her sire leaning over her rather intently. His hands were filled with blood bags that she had hidden beneath her coffin and an exasperated look plagued his features. "You will eat Police Girl."

She had stared at him for a good ten minutes, both of them sitting in tense silence. She wanted to scream at him, to hit him, to let him know that it was HIS fault that she had to drink that shit. But even as her mouth opened to curse him, her resolve left her and she felt pathetic and weak. She had been weak as a human, and now she didn't even possess the strength to oppose him all the while lacking the will to live. She had sat up and accepted the offered blood, her stomach twisting. "How can you expect me to be like you? I wish to never let go of my humanity, yet it feels as though every time I drink human blood, what little humanity I have left is ripped from me."

Surprising her, a snarl left his lips and a dangerous look came over his beautifully dark face. "Humanity was ripped from you the moment your heart stopped beating." He dropped the remaining bags onto the ground, the sacs sloshing on impact. "Clinging to these foolish notions is a waste of my time. If you wish to remain alive, then eat. Accept what you are and don't look back. If you are unable to do this, starve." His voice was cold, but she swore she could hear an ounce of hurt clinging to his words. He faded in his usual manner, leaving her to her thoughts and the slowly rising guilt.

She had tossed the blood aside, quickly dressing and departing to clear her mind. The city had been her first destination, the busy streets allowing her to be swallowed in noise. She had revelled in it until time slipped from her and even the night critters had taken to their nests. She had left, unable to return whilst her guilt sat heavily on her shoulders. Seras had teetered on the edge of civilization until…. She looked about her sharply now, warning bells sounding in her head. She had forgotten just why she had ventured so far out, something had _called _to her. She felt her person for some kind of weapon and swore when her search came up empty.

A rustle in the trees grabbed her attention and she was quickly to snap around, her hands balling into fists. Nothing. She stilled, her body erect and alert. Twigs snapping to her left had her moving in said direction. Yet, as her back turned, her stomach bottomed out as a pair of large hands grabbed her and shoved her forwards. She stumbled, losing balance and falling towards the ground. Before impact she was rushed forward and pinned between a tree and a rather large body. Cold skin pressed up against her own and for a moment she wanted to laugh, that basterd Alucard had followed her! The man's hands groped along her sides, savagely kneading the flesh as he pushed harder against her. No, this was not Alucard. His lips were at her ear, his voice soft and frightening. "Do you like to play Seras Victoria?" Her mouth opened to scream before her world was swept from beneath her feet and all went black.

Her mind was in pieces, that was the best way to explain it. Someone had taken all the light, all the hope from her world and left her floating in a sea of nothing. Her eyes were open, but sightless. Her ears were functioning but could hear not a sound. A face lingered before her, how she knew this she could not say, but somehow, he felt… familiar. She tried to move but found her body to be… gone? Panic seized her as thoughts of her own death floated around her mind, teasing and torturing her. No, she couldn't be dead, there was just no way. She opened her mouth, using all her strength to force sound past her lips. A scream greeted her ears just before she was ripped from unconsciousness and thrown into reality.

Her burgundy eyes snapped open, her pupils dilated. Seras struggled to move but found her arms and legs were stiff. No, not stiff, bound. She was still bathed in darkness, though it was not complete. Once again Seras was thrown back into panic and a shrill cry burst through her lips. Like lightening, a hand darted out from her darkness, encircling her from behind and covering her mouth, effectively silencing her. She froze, her muscles seized by both terror and rage. How, the hell, dare he? She struggled against him, though it did no good. His mouth hovered once again by her ear, "Now pet, if you keep screaming like that you are going to get me a little too excited and well…." His other hand slid along her form, freely feeling her body as though he owned it. "You wouldn't want the fun to end so soon, would you?" He cooed.

Just as quickly as he had appeared, his presence was gone, leaving her a statue in the dark. An overhead light flicked on, bathing her in much appreciated light. She urged her body to move, but found herself still bound. Yet, as she looked down at herself, she could see no tethers or restraints. What was keeping her still? She opened her mouth and found only air could be pushed through. What the hell was happening? As if on cue, a deep chuckle resounded around her, filling her head and pushing all intelligent thought aside. "My, my. You are quite entertaining to watch pet. The fear radiating off of you, the anger behind those beautiful eyes of yours. You are just too irresistible." He stood on the verge of her sight, teasing her curiosity. He played with her a little while more, constantly dancing just beyond her sights before finally stepping into the light and showing himself to her.

He was stunning to say the least. Red eyes danced behind dark lashes. Ashen skin surrounded well proportioned features, confirming what he was. Perfect, shaggy, brown hair sat wildly at the top of his head. He was well built, his frame towering and strong. She swallowed. A playful smile sat on his lips, showing his rather sharp teeth. But she wasn't fooled. His demeanour appeared to be friendly and charming, however the dark madness that lay in his crimson orbs betrayed him. She had no doubts as to whether or not he was dangerous, everything in her screamed for her to run.

He moved closer to her, his body shivering as he invaded her personal space. Slowly he slid his forefinger down along her arm, stilling on her left forearm. With a quick flick, his claw-like-nail dug into the unmarred skin, producing an expanding line of blood. The man smiled and brought his head down and licked along the fresh cut, cleaning the small wound of blood. She could do nothing but watch him, her disgust clearly evident on her visage. He merely smirked, drawing on her flesh more savagely. She winced as his jaw tightened, forcing her blood to flow faster into his waiting mouth.

Gently he pushed her onto her knees, his greedy mouth never leaving her arm. He bent her backwards, her head slowly touching the cold concrete. He let go of her then, her blood fresh on his lips. "You do taste as delicious as you smell. Though, it must be said that your refusal to eat is making your blood rather thin. Not something I generally enjoy." He evened out her form, unfolding her legs beneath her so she lay flat against the ground. "You will have to change that you know." He was stroking her leg, his gaze off in some wanton direction. "But your choices could not have played better into my game. What with you withholding your appetite it has made you rather weak and thus easy to capture."

He frowned then, resting his head on her flat belly. "I don't like it when the game is easy though pet." He turned his chin up towards her, staring at her confused face. "You'll have to get stronger to be a challenge." As if coming to a sudden conclusion he jumped to his feet, looking down at her stilled frame with amusement. "Now I am going to let you move and such but I warn you pet, try and cross me and there will be repercussions."

With nary a word from him, her body was released back to her. In a second she was up, her hand pulling back to strike him as a feral yell echoed in the room. He caught her arms, pinning them both up above her head all the while pushing her back into a nearby wall. His one hand held her petite wrists, while the other firmly backhanded her. She was still reeling from the pain when her eyes opened to find his face barely an inch from her own. "Now what did I just say?" His tongue ran along her cheek, flicking at her temple before returning to its home behind his razor teeth. "If you continue to refuse to listen I can ensure you nothing pleasant will come of it."

He released her, allowing her body to slump back against the wall. But even as her body became lax, he was on her once more, his hand covering her mouth. He pressed into her, his hips grinding against her own in a manner that could only be described as erotic. Her body instinctively responded, prompting a deep feeling of shame to overwhelm her. She was slowly losing control and he was speeding up the process. As sanity began to slip from her she knew that she was transitioning into bezerker mode, her mind lost in rage and bloodlust. He seemed to know this too, for he removed his hand momentarily, replacing it once more, a fresh wound along his palm. He forced his blood into her mouth, holding it there until all her control had been lost and she began to ravenously feed from him. He shuddered in response before sinking his teeth into her shoulder, lavishing in the sweet nectar. She gasped. His free hand began to explore her body, peeling back her shirt and searching for the supple flesh beneath.

She responded to him, her mind reeling as more of his blood travelled down her parched throat. He withdrew his mouth from her, trailing his tongue along her neck where he nipped on the sensitive skin. She moaned against him, her legs giving out as she fell into his larger frame. He smiled as the scent of her rising arousal hit him, as he poured his essence into her, binding her to him. She knew so little of Vampires and he would be more than willing to teach her. He bit her ear, eliciting a shiver from her. She was so responsive, a fact that he most definitely enjoyed. He could feel her strength begin to return, his blood giving her all the nutrients she had been depriving herself of. She would not be so foolish again, that much he was certain.

As she mewled and pushed against him he resisted the urge to take her right there, claim her virginity and make her his forever. She would be his in every manner, tied to him a way that not even Alucard could destroy. But that was not how he wanted this game to be played. No, he would break her. Destroy any shred of humanity she possessed, any hope, any faith. He would take from her everything and leave her with only himself. She would beg to him then, plead with him to have her. And yes, he would reward her with that, but not until he was sure she knew who was in control. His lips grazed to the other side of her neck, gently brushing over the mark that Alucard had left on his young servant.

Immediately she froze, her body stiffening and retreating away from his own. He growled, his ruby eyes flashing in ire. "Most bothersome." He took his hand from her mouth, sliding it down to her throat and squeezing. The brain could be deprived of oxygen on a vampire, but not blood. Her eyes changed back to normal, her sanity returning. She spat up some of his blood, her eyes terrified. He grinned, her blood coating his teeth. "Sensitive there are we?"

She glowered at him, her fury returning to her with a new wave of strength. "You bastard! How dare you!" She fought against him, much to his amusement. "Who the hell are you?" She spat at him, her legs kicking out towards him. He raised her off the ground, his eyes dangerous. She clawed at his hand, her feet desperately trying to find ground.

"You," He commanded her attention, his grip tightening as he gave her a little shake. "You will address me properly as my lord, and only when I have directed a question to you. Do you understand?" He let her fall, her body crashing hard to the ground. She gasped in pain. "As for my name pet, it is Luca. Though should you ever call me such you will be punished accordingly." He crouched in front of her, his arms resting on his thighs.

"I will do no such thing you asshole!" She moved swiftly, standing and running past him in one fluid motion. She ran across the room, searching for a door, for a way out and away from this psycho. But he was in front of her in an instant, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He slapped her again, all the while a smile never leaving his lips.

"Feisty. I like that." He licked his lips, lapping up any trace of her blood. "But you will learn pet. Soon you will learn." He turned from her, retrieving a clean shirt and a warm washcloth. He threw them to her, laughing as she gaped at him. "Clean yourself up. It will be Sunrise soon and I can't have you returning to Alucard in the state you are in." He had bought her an exact duplicate of the shirt she was currently in, having studied her and duplicated her wardrobe thrice over. Going through great lengths to keep his scent off of them, Luca had been careful in how he had touched them and her. If he let Alucard now of his presence his game would be over, and that he just would not tolerate.

She did as he asked, her mind and body equally numb. This whole thing had shaken her. He was, insane, truly sick and twisted. And now he was just going to let her go? Scare her, violate her and then just let her leave? When he knew of Alucard and thus would know she would tell him. Alucard with surely dispose of this madman with decisive ease.

As if reading her thoughts, he laughed. "Oh and pet," Luca waited for her to look at him, delighting in the fact that she did so in a subservient manner. "I would advise against speaking of me, or the events that have transgressed here tonight to anyone. Momentary amnesia, excruciating pain or perhaps a simple tied tongue may befall you if you do. It really would depend upon my mood I suppose." He walked away from her, opening a door and allowing moonlight to enter the dimly lit place. "Any form of communication, anything to do with me. I will always know pet." He waited for her to change, refusing to look away even when she turned her back on him. She walked silently towards him, anger and fear radiating off of her. "I will come for you again."

His words made her quiver and she quickly rushed past him, escaping into the night. Not once did she look back. As she disappeared over the horizon, he let out a deep sigh. Oh, she would be fun alright. He was sure of that.

End chapter One

((Authors Note: Alright, so I have decided to rewrite this story, make it a little more interesting. I will be editing the second chapter soon, (hopefully), so in the meantime I do home you enjoy this new(er) chapter.))


End file.
